The REAL story
by Spooks Apprentice
Summary: Set after Goblet of Fire. There is a traitor intent on handing Harry over to Voldemort. Will the Weasley twins be able to stop him?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The dark owl flew in the window at the Burrow. It carried a letter made of human skin tattooed with the message Voldemort so desperately needed to pass on. A red-headed figure stood waiting for it beside a dwindling fire. The owl dropped the note into the outstretched hands of a Weasley. He read the letter, then, it disintegrated in his hand. There was the sound of Mrs. Weasley coming down to make breakfast. He quickly took the owl and went upstairs to his room. He sat down and started chewing on his quill, then realized it was a bad habit and mentally slapped himself. His reply to Voldemort, a birthday note, seemed innocent enough, but was secretly sinister. He quickly tied the message to the owl's leg and with a whisper to the bird, sent it out into the dawn.

**This is only a prologue. Sorry that it's so short but there be more…**

**Who is the traitor?**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter One**

A breeze swept gently along in the fresh morning air. A bird fluttered peacefully around. All was peaceful at the Burrow… NOT!

Fred and George had awoken unusually early in the excitement of receiving a load of galleons from Harry. They set off 20 of Dr Filibusters no heat, wet start fireworks and had a pillow fight resulting in 5 burst cushions and an emptied bean bag, all happening outside Ron's bedroom, in a bid to wake him up. But their attempts were in vain. Ron's snores could still be heard on the other side of the door. But that didn't mean they hadn't woken anyone else up.

"Can you guys SHUT UP?" Ginny hollered. She emerged from her room bushy haired and scowling. Never to be taken aback, Fred and George scuttled into Ron's room to try out their new, extra special surprise for Ron. Fred pulled out a small red box and set it on Ron's face. He tapped it with his wand. A few seconds later it banged open to reveal a fake spider. Ron opened one eye, moaning loudly. Then he saw it. He gave an almighty scream and jumped out of his bed in less then a nanosecond, the spider falling off. Fred and George hurriedly apparated out of the room, before Ron could notice them. They ended up in the bathroom. Someone was in there.

"Percy!" Exclaimed George, "what are you doing?"

Percy halted, in the middle of a waltz. His face turned bright red as he mumbled an excuse before rushing to the door. George quickly whipped out his wand and locked it before Percy could leave.

"Dancing in a towel again?" Fred laughed, writing 'Perce 4 Penny' on the mirror, which was fogged from Percy's shower.

"B-but…you…how?" Percy spluttered, embarrassed to extinction.

"Don't worry Perce, no one will know… except the Minister for Magic, the milkman, the Daily Prophet and everyone else!" Fred and George said.

They disapparated before they could be knocked out by a pressurized can of deodorant.

"An awesome start to an awesome day, hey Fred?" George sniggered.

"Yeah… I smell breakfast, c'mon George," Fred said, his stomach growling like a dog. They apparated into the kitchen, grabbed some breakfast on their way to the table. Ron sat there in a state of shock. Mrs. Weasley frowned at them angrily, and then started shrieking, sounding a bit like this:

"Blah spider, blah blah, scream, blah blah, you should know better…"

They just nodded and scabbed some porridge from Ron's bowl. Luckily Ron didn't notice them. Ginny emerged as they were scraping up them remains of a large breakfast. She grabbed a bowl of porridge and plonked herself down on a chair beside Ron, who was now sufficiently recovered from the shock of the spider. Percy walked by Ginny, saying a quick hello to her.

"Aargh, Percy you STINK!" Ginny yelled.

"What? Really?" Percy said, sniffing his armpit then making a face at the smell.

"Like the new deodorant odour… dung was my personal choice," George said.

"A manly stench for a manly wizard," Fred muttered, loud enough for everyone to hear. All the blood drained from Percy's face.

"But…but, I'm seeing Penny today. You can't do that," he wailed.

"Don't worry bro, you can always have another shower," The twins grinned.

Percy stormed out in a huff, passing Mr. Weasley in the corridor.

"What's wrong with Percy?" he asked.

"Don't worry Dad, he's just being his usual self," George replied.

Luckily Mrs. Weasley had missed out on hearing about the deodorant prank. Fred and George were taking a summer apprenticeship for a week at new outlet of Zonko's in Diagon Alley. They were to leave tomorrow, even though their Mum disagreed with the whole idea. It was only after a big argument that she finally allowed them to go. Fred and George spent the rest of the morning catching gnomes to experiment on. They were testing out new magical glue they had thought of on the gnomes. It was super strength and last up to four days, depending on how long you wanted it to go for. Also you make the glue stick to certain things only, all you needed to do was tell it what to do. For example, you could put it on a chair but it will only stick to the certain person you want it to stick to. It stuck to everything they tried, in varying degrees of stickiness. Now all they needed to do was perfect their invention. Just as they were finishing off with the gnome testing Percy came out, dressed in his best robes all dressed up for Penny, even though he wouldn't be seeing her in another 4 hours.

"Ooo… look at who's all dressed up for a certain someone," the twins said, their smiles widening.

Percy ignored their jibes and moved swiftly away from them before he was attacked. He unfortunately stepped in some leftover glue. He tried to move his foot but it wouldn't budge. He tried harder, but still no success.

"Fred, George, you will pay for this!" he threatened, working out who the culprits were. He started jumping around madly, looking very ridiculous.

"Percy, have you ever thought of taking your shoes off?" the twins asked laughingly.

"Oh, err, yes." Percy replied, untying his shoe, and then hobbling back to the house to get another pair of shoes on. Unknown to Percy, Fred and George had managed to take a few photos of him flailing around in the air. They quickly ran to their room to develop their snapshots, so by the time Penelope came they would be on full show in the Burrow.

5:00 pm came (the time that Penelope was to arrive) and the twins quickly rushed back to the burrow after playing Quidditch with Ron. Unfortunately for them Percy had already left. Unable to show their new photos of Percy off, they decided to reprint them and owl them around instead. They went to have dinner and afterwards discussed the new idea they had for a way to get out of class.

"We need to make some kind of pill to make people sick, and once they're out of class they can have an antidote to make them better again," George said.

"Spot on!" was the reply. The idea stuck to them like their new glue. For the next hour they planned every minute detail for these pills.

Percy returned Penelope-less, much to Fred and George's disappointment. He obviously had the foresight not take her to the burrow, knowing what his brothers were like. Just as Percy got comfortable an owl fluttered in, from the Ministry of Magic. It strutted around pompously, rather like Percy, and dropped the letter into his eager hands. Percy was evidently expecting a letter from the Ministry. He looked at the address like it was the world to him. He tore it open and read it as fast as he could.

"Yes…YES!" Percy yelled, war dancing around the room, looking like his pants were on fire.

"Looks like Percy's finally cracked," George observed. Fred nodded in agreement.

Percy called for everyone to come and hear his fantastic news. When all the family was clustered around him, worried looks on their faces at the way Percy was acting, he told them the good news.

"I've been promoted!" he hollered.

Ron let out a sigh of relief, "I thought he was having a fit," he said.

"Like it's unusual…" Fred said.

"Fred!" Mrs. Weasley warned, then turning to Percy she said, "Well done Percy, where have you been promoted to?"

"Junior Assistant to the Minister, I get to work in the Minister's office," Percy said, proudly puffing out is chest. Mr. Weasley didn't seem to appreciate the at all.

"Percy, you know fudge isn't handling the You-know-who thing very well. I think its best not to get too close to him right now. I heard today that there's an opening for someone like you in the Wizarding Vampire relations office, wouldn't that be a better choice?"

"DAD!" Percy said, getting angry.

"It would be better then sitting around listening to some of the jargon Fudge has been saying lately," Mr. Weasley returned with as much anger as Percy.

"Just because you'd never get to work alongside someone as great and inspiring as Fudge doesn't mean I can't."

"That's beside the point!"

"It is NOT! Dad, your reputation holds me back in whatever I do. I'm always the 'poor, ambitious Weasley boy.' I could be better then you, but you can't handle that!"

All the other Weasleys were in a state of shock. Mrs. Weasley generally did the yelling so Mr. Weasley's out burst really scared them. Fred and George were fuming. How dare Percy attack his own family?

"Don't you believe what Harry said about You-know-who's return?"

"Do you expect me to believe him? Harry is lying. I'm amazed you could be so stupid."

"Don't be a fool!"

"You're the foolish one Dad. If you are going to be so ignorant of the truth then I'm leaving and I don't want to see any of you again. GOODBYE!" Percy yelled and apparated off, then he apparated back again a few seconds later, running upstairs to his room because he forgot to pack his bags. The Weasleys were in to much shock to do anything.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review, we beg you to. And thanks for the 2 reviews we got!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHapTer 2!**

**Disclaimer: I so wish we owned Harry Potter but, hey, we don't...!**

Percy's leaving had a profound affect on the Weasleys. Mrs Weasley cried a lot, Ginny hardly ate and Ron didn't leave his room. Fred and George were leaving for Zonko's in the afternoon. They packed their bags slowly, discussing the stupidity of Percy. When they finished they hugged their family and apparated out. They popped inside the main room of the Leaky Cauldron. Tom walked up to them and after greeting them said, "May i take your bags?"

"No, sorry Tom. Fragile stuff in here," Fred said, patting his bag.

"Very good, sirs," Tom said, handing them the key to their room.

"Thanks mate," George said thumping the man's hunched back.

They proceeded to the room no. 144. They dumped their bags inside their plain, but comfortable room. They decided on wandering around Diagon Alley. First they made their way to Florean Fortescue's ice-cream parlour and ordered the biggest sundaes they could afford. George always went for spearmint and Fred randomly picked choc-nut. The ice-cream helped them pull together at the loss of Percy. He was incredibly annoying but he was still a brother. Their briefing began at 7:00pm the next morning at Zonko's and because it was Diagon Alley late night shopping, they started to go looking around.

They searched around several shops, looking for possible items they could use in pranks. They decided to save Zonko's for tomorrow, when they would meet their boss. They also looked around for possible shops to buy for their own prank shop. There weren't any likely possibilities sadly. They stopped at the Quidditch supplies store too.

They spent a few hours there, as brooms are always eternally fascinating, before heading back to the Leaky Cauldron for dinner. It turned out to be chicken-noodle soup, pizza and sticky date pudding.

While they were eating, some interesting characters came in. One was a fat man who twitched incessantly, while another looked like a vampire. After stuffing their faces with food they went upstairs to their room, planning to get an early start to they day.

Fred locked the door and both of them hopped into bed in their matching pyjamas. Then they fell blissfully asleep.

**We hope you like it! And yeah, we know, it is a bit short. Got any ideas? Please add them to your detailed and constructive reviews…_(hint, hint)_!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHapTER 3**

**Disclaimer: If we did own Harry Potter…think of all the possiblilties!**

Fred and George's alarm clock woke them up at 6:30 am. They quickly dressed then ran downstairs to get an early breakfast. Today was THE day they got to work at Zonko's. They gobbled up their large meal, went to get some of their pranking items, then headed out into Diagon Alley. They were to meet their boss at 7:50.

There were a few rumours going around the pranksters at Hogwarts that the boss of Zonko's was a bit odd to say the least. Stories were told about his strange habits and the weird people he spent his time with. Fred and George never took the tales too seriously because if you don't have talent as a joker, you'd have to be a bit crazy. All the same, they were a bit nervous.

They swapped prank ideas as they walked, and soon they found themselves standing in front of Zonko's. They entered the place, a few minutes before they were to meet their boss. They took full advantage of the minutes they had by stockpiling on the necessary items for successful pranking. Just as they were leaving money to pay for the items, a man walked inside. He was sticklike, with crazed grey black hair shooting out of his head.

His eyes were piercing. They seemed to laugh at you and see right through you at the same time. The robes he was wearing were traditional black, with frayed edges and one sleeve shorter than the other. A snake skeleton earring hung from his ear precariously, which gave him a shifty, dangerous look. The peg leg on his left leg clunked as he walked, so it was impossible for him to sneak up on you.

Then the most unexpected thing happened: he started to laugh.

What he was laughing about was hard to guess. He could've been laughing at Fred and George, but the way he laughed and how he wasn't looking pointedly at the twins gave the idea he was laughing about something else. It was more like he was laughing for the sake of laughing, and he appeared to have done that many times. Once his chortling subsided, he grinningly introduced himself, shaking Fred and George's hands.

"I assume you are two brothers coming here for work experience, I'm your boss, Klaphus Zonko, great-great-great grandson of the original prankster, Orion Zonko."

Fred and George didn't know what to make of him. He appeared to be half-insane. They didn't know if they should like him or hate him. They would soon find out…

'Ummm... hi Mr Zonko. I'm Fred Weasley and this is George', said Fred, stunned for the first time in his life.

"Weasley... Weasley...hmmm, I seem to know that name.' Klaphus seemed to snap out of his reminiscing. 'Oh well, I'll remember later. Right now, you two are going to have to start working. The rest of the staff arrives at 8:45, but I've got something for you to do until then.'

A twinkle in his eye, Klaphus scurried to the back of the shop.

'Now, I'm sure you will be familiar with this device, or at least, you will be when you've finished.'

He fished out a mouldy, cobweb-covered toilet scrubbing brush and some of 'Mrs Skower's All Purpose Magical Mess Remover'

Fred and George stared at the items in horror. For once (this day held many first times.) they were speechless.

The twins were unceremoniously shoved into the stinking, bashed up toilets. Klaphus shut the door and locked it. They heard his voice float in from the other side of the door.

"I'll be back at 8:45. By then I'll expect not only the toilets to be cleaned but the sink, mirrors and floor too." He walked away until his footsteps couldn't be heard.

Fred and George were both seething with rage at the unfairness of it all. George plucked out his wand and attempted to unlock the door with the spell Alohomora but it didn't work. They were stuck. They sighed and got work, trying to think up ways to get Klaphus back. The idea struck Fred as he half-heartedly scrubbed a toilet. He explained it to George but he disagreed.

'Not worth it, mate.' said George. "We'll get him back later. We need to make a good impression.'

So both guys slaved away, thinking up the most horrific punishments for their insane boss.

By 8:30, the bathroom and toilet were spotless and the boys, despite themselves, were proud of their work. Just as they sat down, they heard the unmistakable clunk of Klaphus's peg leg.

They heard the lock unlock. The door creaked open, revealing Klaphus with a huge, demented grin on his thin face.

"Ah, you've finished in good time. I'm glad I employed you, you are very helpful. Now you're finished I'll introduce you to my other employees. Follow me!", he commanded, leading the twins to a room at the back of the shop. There sat four people, obviously his employees. Klaphus seemed to be good at picking out interesting people, or was it that interesting people were good at picking out him?

There was a very short man with bright green, twinkling eyes and a bright auburn beard. He looked about 25 and had a long crooked nose. His jumper was made of yak wool with the phrase Save a tree - eat a beaver on it. He kind of look like he might eat a beaver for a dare. In his muscular hand was a sphere that was obviously enchanted because it rolled around his arms and shoulders with a freakishly fluid motion.

Sitting next to him was girl, who looked to be not much older then the twins. She was dressed in a sensible colour coordinated outfit. Her dirty blonde hair was tied back in a long ponytail. The kind of person you'd NEVER expect to work in a joke shop. The thing that stood out about her was a long evil scar running down her right arm, strangely, it was very dark coloured, almost black. It was the kind of scar that made you think twice about her. Even more curious was why she left it uncovered, like she wasn't bothered about people staring at it.

The next guy, well, he looked strangely familiar. He had spiky blonde hair and electric blue eyes that pierce right through you if they wanted, but at the moment they looked tired and worn. He was wearing a brown dragonskin coat that was almost in tatters and thick mountain boots. His left hand had a tattoo of 2 thick lines, one above the other and an eyebrow ring decorated his forehead.

The last person was a girl. She looked about 20 and had jet-black hair tied in a ponytail, except for a few long bits at the front, which were white blonde. Her ears were pierced 3 times in each ear and every earring was different to the others. You could see her muggle clothes underneath her black robes.

"People, this is Fred and George Weasley." announced Klaphus." They will be working with us for the summer."

They were then introduced. The first guy turned out to be 24 year old half-leprechaun and named Cadhlon Ryan. Of course, he was a proud Irishman and let the boys know it in no uncertain terms.

The girl with the scar was Sophia Williams. When George heard the name he remembered she had been a prefect at Hogwarts, several years ahead of the twins. She smiled at them politely.

The blonde boy was 18 and called Nat Vukasin. He had a very laid back attitude. He was playing around with what seemed to be a new prank item they were inventing.

"And this," said Klaphus proudly, "is my daughter. Senka Zonko."

She held out her black fingernailed hand to shake Fred's.

"Pleased to meet you," She said politely.

They shook hands. They could tell they were going to like it here.

This is the end of the chapter (obviously)! Hope you enjoyed it and tell us what you think in a review…

Ideas are also welcome…Have a roKiN' dAy!

Vampire Snail and Spook's Apprentice!


End file.
